Fall of the Ancient City
by Padfoot-001
Summary: The greatest War that the Pegasus galaxy has even seen has begun. Can John, Rodney and their team win and to what lengths will they go to stop this war once and for all!


**Note:** This story is something a little different to what I normally write. Not only is it serious, tragic and depressing (but you'll enjoy it really) it's also based upon another story. A best seller in fact, but I can't tell you what that story is. Some of you may get it straight away, but some may not. The reason I cannot disclose the book title is because you will know the beginning, middle and end right away and some may not even continue reading. Bit I will by the end for disclaimer reasons obviously, but untill then, enjoy the story and I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or the general story line of this story. Many words, phrases and sections of it have been copyed from another scource that is not my own work. This is merely for fun and no profit is being made from this story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fall of the Ancient City!**

**Prologue!**

_This story happened a long time ago in a world far beyond that of earth. It is already over. Nothing can be done to change it._

_It is a story that although happened many years ago, it is still relevent today. It is still happening, right now. Right here. Even as you read these words._

_It is a story of love and loss, brotherhood and betrayal, courage and sacrifice and the destruction of dreams. It is a story of the overlapping of good and evil. This is how millions of years worth of creation came to an end. Lies and deceit have obliverated something most thought indestructable. This is not just the fall of a city; the end is closing on civilisation itself._

_This is the twilight of Atlantis._

_The end starts now._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dark skies of Adella blaze with war.

Despite all their technology, despite all their power, they could not stop them from coming. The night sky is a blaze with weapon fire and deadly beams, transporting people to the worst death imaginable. The sounds of ships flying over the city at top speed are deafening to those watching from the balconys of their tall homes. Debris falls from the sky and breaks into tangled ribbons of cloud. If death wasn't on their minds, it could almost seem beautiful.

But for those involved in the war, it's different. One thing is on their minds, the need to survive and help their people survive another attack. To them, the weapon blasts mean certain death, the transporters mean more people lost. The sounds of ships means more of the enemy and the falling debris means the death of a friend, a brother.

All of Adella watch on giant screens as the horror is portrayed in front of them. They knew there was a war, the Wriath had awoken, they had been expecting it. They had heard news of planets being destroyed, people being slaughtered for months now, but never did they think the war would come to them. Never had they expected that their lives would be in danger, that they could be next.

The rumors had flooded in of course. The Wraith were smart, but not smart enough. Rumor had it they were working with humans, powerful humans, strong humans, humans who wanted the ultimate power. Working with the Wraith was perfect, they had the technology and the means to destroy people and in return, they got smarts, domination, the right targets, the right stratergies without even having to use their brains. They didn't mind a few casualties along the way, they only looked out for themselves and never had they been so well fed now that they had promised feeds from their new allies.

People watched as the Wraith stormed towards their Government Quatres, trying to destroy the very heart of their civilisation, trying to destroy the one thing that held them together. They had reinforcements there, families watched as the Wraith were forced back by their peoples most prized possesions. The Super Soldiers, a gift, they seem to be doing the job perfectly. They forced the Wraith back.

Celebrations broke out all over as the Wraith retreated, turning away after their deadly attack. Defeated. Sighs of relief spread around the planet.

But then the news reports begin - they seem only rumors - that the Wraith, with their new allies brains had a plan. That the invasion wasn't that at all, they were never trying to take the planet. That the whole thing was a raid on their government itself.

Their nightmare gets worse; their governor is missing. The man responsible for everything, the man that held everyone together, the man that assured peace throughout the entire planet.

Comrad Nugini, the most admired man on their planet. Respected by the leaders of most of the technologically advanced planets, for that matter. The one person responsible for uniting the people and making sure that they held together and had the will to fight on.

He was more then respected. He was loved.

Everyone crumbles at the news of his absence. Everyone knows, in their hearts, in their very souls that without Comrad, without his kill and power, Adella will fall.

Then the news get's worse as his kidnapper is unmasked. He was captured by the Destructors. And not just the Destructors ... he was in the hands of Captain Scyth.

The Destructors were the people of a planet that fell due to the technologys of the Ancients. Those rare few who could use the Ancients power created civilisations that were based on that rare and powerful technology, much like Adella. Because of surrounding planets, The Destructors home rotted and became uninhabitable. They were taken in by the neighbouring planets but they stole their technology and built themselves a ship. With that they became on their own, larger and more powerful. Eventually they united with the Wraith, making them by far a much larger threat. The Wraith were said to work with them, but everyone knew they worked for them and that was perhaps worse. To be a Destructor was a gamble, the Wraith were dangerous creatures, if they decided to turn against them, noone would survive.

Scyth controlled all of the Destuctors, he was the leader. It seemed he controlled the Wraith, he certainly controlled everyone else, that was why the people feared him.

Scyth, he was a monster.

He isn't even all human anymore. A run in with a Wraith leader weakened him, everyone was certain he had died, but they repaired him. With machine parts and human flesh, they rebuilt him and to show his power he killed the Wraith leader who made him what he was. He was a hidious beast who was responsible for slaughtering billions. Whole planets have burned at his command.

And now, that same man with the power to kill and control their once most feared enemy had his evil clutches on Comrad. He tells them all of his capture on a wideband transmission. Every screan fills with his grotesque face, he, safely aboard his ship sings of his capture and praises himself whilst some cry and others sit stunned.

Because they know, that what they watch in front of them is the death of their people. The end of the peace.

But the children don't weap, they don't panic. They don't see the need. In fact, they are the ones offering comfort to their elders, to people on the street, to friends, to enemys. The message is always the same: 'Don't worry, everything will be fine.'

'Rodney and Sheppard will be there any minute.'

They speak as though just by saying their names they will fix everything, perform a miracle.

Rodney McKay and John Sheppard. Their names had become legend. They didn't work alone, they would be foolish too, but their names alone where what brought hope to the people. They had come from another galaxy and, who knows, perhaps by skill, perhaps by luck, they had fought there way through many victories, saving many planets and thousands of lives. They had fought the Destructors and escaped many times, they had seen their work, watched them in awe. The heros from the Ancient city with the luck of their ancestors.

Children all over, in all the advanced planets know their names. Know everything about them. They follow them as though they were movie stars or sports heros. Even parents join in, when their kids are just caught out doing some foolish stunt others will often hear them ask, 'so which were you supposed to be? McKay or Sheppard?'

Rodney, the brains of the pair. Although he might not be the best fighter, his intelligence can't be matched. Sheppard, he was the power, there was nothing he couldn't do. Then there was Teyla, strong, beautiful and a peace keeper. Ronan was the strong silent type, loyal and the best fighter. There leader Elizabeth Weir was renowned for her intellect, her communication skills and her contribution to the government had been outstanding. She was as much respected as Comrad was.

Children watched and knew that their heros would go and save the day. That old Scyth was going to wish he'd stayed in bed today.

But the adults know better. As much as their children worship the others they know that there only human after all. Who knew if they were even still alive. They were miles away, capable of outstanding travel, yes, but they hadn't arrived yet. Anything could have happened, Atlantis may have already fallen by now, they just didn't know.

And even if they were alive, the parents knew better then to trust them completly. When they had first arrived and traded with them many moons ago, they had conveniently left out the fact that they recited in the city of the Ancients and came from a galaxy that's distance was beyond measure. Many of them had turned and left the city, joined the Destructors, wanting a peice of their power. There were rumors that Sheppards second in command, Aiden Ford, was now working for Scyth.

The Adults know that legendary heros are mearely legends and not heros at all. They take no comfort like their children. They know that Comrad has been taken, Scyth will escape, Adella will fall and nothing can be done about it. No human beings could change that, none would even try. Not even McKay and Sheppard.

And so it is that these adults everywhere watch their screans with dead hearts and empty minds.

Dead and empty because they cannot hear the commands being ordered by a great dilomat; because they can't see the stargate being opened and the trusty rounded ship blazing off towards the Destructors location, weapons firing.

One Puddle Jumper. Only One.

One is enough.

One is enough because the adults were wrong and their kids were right.

Though this is the end of the age of heroes, it has saved it's best for last.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Okay, what did you think so far? If you know the story, keep it to yourself, because it'll be way to obvious if you know it. That was fun. I like Rodney and Sheppard being hero's. Lol! Anyway, please review, even if you hate it cause I like to hear feedback. Ta!


End file.
